


Stories of Old

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [85]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: It was easy to pick Stephen up and carry him; it was almost unbelievable that this tiny boy would become such a tall, imposing man.(Stephen gets hit by an errant spell and spends a Christmas at Kamar-Taj as a little boy. Years later it's one of his favorite Christmas memories.)
Relationships: Ancient One & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Prompt Collection [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126062
Comments: 40
Kudos: 228





	Stories of Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/gifts).



> @mistressstrange sent me this lovely, lovley little ask:  
>  _Prompt: Stephen’s favorite Christmas is also TAO’s favorite. The year Stephen has gotten de-aged due to an errant spell and he called her Mama._
> 
> Aww, this is so cute, thank you so much! 💞 This a little bit rushed because the ask came in on the 22nd of December and I wanted to post it on the 24th, the day Christmas is actually celebrated in my country. Here, have a little gift of calm and domestic cuteness with a touch of humor. Sorry not sorry for the hint of Ironstrange/Supreme Family at the end. This is _me_ writing after all and I wanted to give Stephen the maximum amount of happiness possible in so little words. 😉

"Mama?"

Only when a small hand appeared in her field of vision and gently tugged at her robe she realized that she was the one spoken to. She made sure to have a smile on her face by the time she had turned around and went to one knee to be on the same level as her newest - and, as of now, youngest - charge.

"Yes, Stephen?"

Stephen was a quiet child, something that had surprised them all when the magic had faded away and instead of the outspoken, witty man there was a small boy who barely got a word out, too busy staring at the world with big eyes. He tended to grab on to things instead, playing with the simplest things for hours on end.

She had seen the way Wong and Mordo had looked when they discovered that Stephen's hands were completely uninjured now. It was almost enough to make her wish that they could keep him like this and let him grow up again. Safe and protected here in Kamar-Taj. She could spend so much time with him, made sure that he was prepared…

"Mama!"

She laughed at that. It had been so long since she'd been one, after all, and she had missed it. Long practice allowed her to banish the dark thoughts of the future and concentrate on the present.

"Yes, Stephen?" she asked, automatically reaching out to take whatever it was Stephen had in his hands and wanted to give her.

Instead of a physical object she suddenly had an armful of small child who clung to her as if his life depended on it.

"Mama," he said again she felt immense, unconditional love well up inside of her.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm here." She would have a few days with him like that, she knew. Maybe he would remember the time, maybe not. But this was her chance to forge a bond she could never have with the adult Stephen Strange. She wanted this, she realized. She wanted to love and protect her successor like a mother her child.

It was almost Christmas. It had been ages - decades, or even longer - since she really celebrated it but a small tree and a gift or two would surely be appreciated. Stephen was just old enough to remember it, after all, if the spell didn't warp his memory too much. She had already seen Wong brood over various websites and Mordo had made a comment that he'd found something for Stephen.

"Tired," Stephen commented and she smiled at him.

"I know. You can stay with me tonight." He'd spent the last night with Wong but tonight she wanted to watch over him.

It was easy to pick Stephen up and carry him; it was almost unbelievable that this tiny boy would become such a tall, imposing man. Apart from dark hair and curious blue-grey eyes there wasn't much resemblance with his adult self.

"Love you, mama," Stephen mumbled, already half asleep with his head on her shoulder, his hands clenched in her robe.

She swallowed down tears of happiness and gratitude and kissed his forehead. "Love you too, little one. Never forget that."

* * *

Years later the picture Mordo had taken of the two of them playing under some magical fairy lights was the lock screen on his phone.

"My favorite Christmas," he explained with a smile only barely tinged by sadness. Strong arms embraced him from behind and drew him back to sit on the couch. The hold was just as reassuring and welcome as the Ancient One's had been, even if the feelings associated were completely different.

"Wait until he realizes..." Tony whispered into his air, sending goosebumps down his spine. Stephen could hear the barely suppressed laughter in his voice and smiled in anticipation.

"The photo has amazing quality," Peter, who had stumbled over it, said in awe.

Stephen grinned at that, all the past regrets forgotten for a moment. "Oh, that was only a couple of years ago. Smartphone cameras were already pretty advanced in 2016. You can thank this one for that." He gently elbowed Tony in the side and got an exaggerated pained sound in return. "If I remember right it was taken on a Starkphone."

He enjoyed the indignant "What? How? Doctor Strange?" he got in return and settled in to wait until the obvious - and only possible - answer occurred to Peter. Possibly - hopefully - he would come up with some entertaining theories before that, though. Would be fun.

He smiled, took a sip of tea and settled down to await the storm of questions in Tony's arms. Tony squeezed him gently, just as eager to hear the theories. _Thank you_ , he thought as he watched Peter swipe his way through the album. _For everything._

_Mama._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💞 I think I owed this to all of you (and Stephen) after the last thing I posted. Sometimes uncomplicated fluff is all that's needed.


End file.
